Fight
by let's point out the obvious
Summary: Kouya and Yamato had never really had a fight before...A drabblebit about the neglected Zero girls. Read it, darn you...or something like that...


Ahem. A quick note. I have just recently taken a look through the Loveless section of and found that out of some 257 (last I counted) only 7 of them were about Kouya and Yamato. Now I don't know about the rest of you folks, but I happen to think that although the series is supposed to be about a boy-love situation (however eh...large the age differences may be...) the lovely ladies of Zero are the best couple. They're just...so...geh, I can't even explain how perfectly imperfect they are. Mm...yes. So here I am, contributing. Hopefully I'll get some 'whee' reactions from you folks and I'll contribute more. (hint hint nudge nudge)

* * *

They were fighting. 

Not fighting as they had fought before when they were Zero and not just Kouya and Yamato. That had been different and they had fought together against an enemy that they didn't understand.

Now they were fighting each other. Fighting the world, it seemed like...

They had never fought before, not like this. There had been a few disagreements over the years. Just simple things that children fought over and as they got older there were less and less of them. And when they did appear they were quickly resolved with just a few actual words and a lot of the well-spoken sort of kisses.

But this fight was very different even though it had started just the same.

Both of them had been in bad moods:

Yamato was getting her period soon.

Kouya could feel a summer cold coming on.

There was a problem that both of them had to deal with:

They were really getting short on money these days.

They disagreed on a fairly simple matter:

Kouya wanted to get a second job.

Yamato didn't want her to.

And then there were the hundreds of other small complaints:

That window is still broken.

You never payed me back for that one time.

You always do that annoying thing with the curtains.

You practically let that girl at the deli climb into your lap.

Remember what you said about my friends?

I can't believe you did that.

Why did you lie to me?

All the factors added up by about noon and Yamato left the house in an absolute huff muttering something about the park.

Kouya lay on the couch for twenty three minutes, staring at the ceiling fan as it made its slow rotation, and cried. The tears welled up until she couldn't see the fan anymore past the wetness then they fell down the sides of her face and backwards.

She felt stupid having lines of salt-water staining the skin right under the stems of her glasses. So she took off her glasses and left them on the counter then washed her face.

There was fur on the carpet...

From Yamato's stupid cat, of course.

Not that Kouya didn't love that stupid cat.

She had cried for an hour when it got lost. And after Yamato went out and found him they all sat cuddled together on the couch under a warm blanket while Kouya and the cat both calmed down with cups of tea.

Yes, the cat had it's own cup of tea.

No matter know though. Yamato and the cat were both out of sight, one at the park and the other most likely hiding under the bed.

So Kouya pulled the vacuum out of the closet and set it up to clean the fur-covered carpet.

But seeing as Yamato wasn't home...

She missed Yamato...

But again, seeing as she wasn't home and the neighbors were most likely at work...

Kouya put on some of her favorite music that she hadn't realized was her favorite seeing as she hadn't listened to it in so long.

And she turned it up much louder then was necessary.

As she vacuumed the carpet she sang along to the music and very nearly danced with the vacuum cleaner.

It was kind of fun to just have the entire place filled with noise and have no one there to hear it but her.

She loved Yamato's voice...loved to hear her talk. But sometimes it was nice to not hear her.

That way she could appreciate the sound more later on when the words being said were worthwhile.

And the sounds of the vacuum and of the music completely drowned out the noise of the people and traffic outside that always made her feel somehow alone.

When she was done vacuuming she felt much better then she had before. She didn't even feel sick anymore and everything looked just a little brighter inside the room.

She went about cleaning up other things, small things that no one really ever noticed. Like the top of the fridge. No one ever looked up there...But those small but now clean things gave her a sense of satisfaction too.

She'd be the only one who knew that they were cleaned...how strange.

Like a secret.

What an awfully boring secret...But who cared? She felt happier now and she still had the music blaring through their apartment and was eating a cookie when Yamato came in.

She hadn't even heard the door open and started when the music was suddenly turned down low.

She turned around to see Yamato staring at her and blushed.

Had she still been humming? She couldn't remember...maybe she had even been singing still. What if Yamato had heard-

The blond was still staring at Kouya, looking mostly surprised and slightly disturbed.

Kouya stumbled for words as she swallowed the last of her cookie.

"I...cleaned...the apartment."

That was the best she could come up with after that horrible argument and she had thought that maybe Yamato would hate her forever and they'd never speak to each other again.

Yamato smiled at her then and everything seemed better by at least a half.

"I can see that." she said simply, walking across the now-clean carpet to stand beside Kouya, "It was getting pretty furry, wasn't it?"

Kouya nodded, staring at Yamato in mild wonder.

She didn't seem angry at all...

Her eyes looked red, like maybe she had been crying. Possibly.

Then again, Kouya wasn't wearing her glasses so it was hard to tell for sure.

Yamato wrapped an arm around Kouya's shoulders, smirking.

"Nice job...it all looks really...shiny."

That made Kouya smile and Yamato laugh out loud at her own silliness.

"Thank you..." Kouya said quietly, still feeling as though she were treading on dangerous ground.

Yamato glanced at her, smile growing until it was something wild and strangely sweet. In her eyes were the hundreds of thousands of things that she could say.

But what use were words in times like this?

Twenty seconds later found Kouya on her back on the newly cleaned floor with Yamato laying comfortably on top of her.

"You know...on closer inspection this floor is practically spotless."

The words were nothing too amazing and nothing at all like an angry outburst or even an apology but the tone in which they were said made Kouya shiver.

"Clean enough to eat off of..." Yamato continued in a whisper, leaning over to swipe her tongue quickly over Kouya's lips.

Still just slightly chocolate-flavored from that cookie...

Sometimes, Kouya thought, fights didn't have to end in apologies or even in those all-telling kinds of kisses and touches. Sometimes fights had to end in not ending. Both of them knew what the other had said and even what they hadn't and they were fine with all of it.

Things were more then half better as Yamato pinned Kouya's arms above her head playfully and leaned down to steal a kiss-

But stopped as the cat who had been hiding under the bed strolled by and sat down right beside them on the carpet.

He sort of shuffled a bit to the left and a bit to the right, hunching his shoulders and wiggling.

Then he got up and walked away and where he had been was a cat shaped circle of fur.

Yamato and Kouya stared at the spot, then at each other.

Kouya had just cleaned that carpet...

And Yamato had really wanted to take advantage of that clean carpet...

"Damn." they said in unison.

* * *

Um...so there you go. 

My first try at the pairing, and I think I did...not so badly. It's my usual style of ridiculous and very choppy writing without a real point to anything...

This spawned from my having a really crap morning that was saved by vacuuming and...um...I figure this is how they might be living after they dump their fighter-sacrifice positions...

And I think it's perfectly reasonable for people who have cat ears and tails to have cats, too. In case you were wondering. Especially if they have already lost their ears.

Nyah.


End file.
